


The Sick Obsession.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Grinding On Another Person, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Acts When Another Is Sleeping, Stalker Ivar, Unknow Sexual Act, non consensual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Theme of Stalkers and/or Serial Killers.





	The Sick Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> From the Heathen prompt! Enjoy, like I said it is short.

  
Ivar has an obsession, he knows this but can not bring himself to stop. Nor does he want to stop his obsession or his activities. These activities and neurosis behavior started when you showed up. You had arrived with your brother, who had gotten a visit from King Harald to join them for the battle that is brewing. Of course Harald had also asked you to come, knowing you are just as tough as your brother. Ivar sees you as a woman unlike any other, it caused him to grow this attraction towards you. The more he saw you train and help them get ready for what is to come, the small attraction grew into a massive obsession. He can not let anyone know about what he has done, the things he has done were enough to make his father roll in his grave. Yet Ivar knows he can not stop or else he will go mad, he is sure of this.   
  
Everyone has headed off to sleep, Ivar has been in his room for hours waiting, wanting to make sure you are asleep before he comes over to your room. Once he can not hear anyone walking around the halls, he pushes himself off his bed and heads for the door. Once he has his door open Ivar pulls himself into the hall and turns to close the door before advancing down towards the room you are staying in. As he reaches the door, he silently presses the door open and pulls himself inside. Letting the door close with minimum noise, Ivar turns towards the bed you are resting upon the bed with furs covering you. For a while Ivar stays against the door watching your slowly rising and falling frame as you sleep. Normally this was enough to fill his craving but tonight it does not seem to be what he needs. No, tonight he needs so much more than just watching.   
  
Crawling forward, Ivar feels his breathing pick up as he grows closer. He knows you are a heavy sleeper, he has tested to see. This is why he is ready to get more of what he needs because he knows you will not wake during his new activities. Carefully Ivar pulls himself onto the bed, watching you to make sure you do not move and wake. Once Ivar is laying beside you and is comfortable, he leans closer and presses his nose into your hair. Closing his eyes Ivar breaths in the scent of your hair, the scent he has smelled off of the hoods you have worn, the scent that he has smelled off of the pillow your head is currently resting on. Just from your scent, Ivar feels himself getting aroused and the craving for you grows stronger. Ivar pushes his hand under the furs covering your body and slowly brings his hand to the soft skin of your thigh, inching towards your covered lower lips. His heart beat picks up as he feels the heat radiation off of your most intimate parts.   
  
The feeling of your linen smalls causes Ivar to halt his movements, as he calms himself. He starts to rub you on the outside of your smalls, enjoying the warmth the area between your thighs felt also enjoying the feeling of his handing being hugged between your thighs. Soon just rubbing your clothed cunt was not enough either, he needs the full feeling. Ivar pushes himself down making sure to be careful, and pushes the furs up to bunch up at your waist. He is very thankful you only wear a long tunic to sleep, letting him be greeted by only your linen covered cunt, even though the fabric has taken the shape of your lower lips due to his rubbing. Looking up at your face for a second, Ivar leans closer to your cunt and closes his eyes as he presses his nose to against your smalls. Breathing in deeply, Ivar releases a shuttering breath to him you smell sweeter than the finest wine his mother had bought.   
  
Breaking from his thoughts Ivar notices you slightly shuffle in your sleep due to feeling the warm breath against your lower parts. Moving back slightly Ivar waits for you to settle down before leaning back down. He basks in the sweet smell of your cunt, wanting nothing more than to taste you. Ivar thought this would be enough smelling you feeling you, but he needs so much more than this. Wanting to taste you Ivar moves your smalls to the side, giving him a view of your vaginal lips. Bring his left hand between your legs Ivar parts your labia, getting a look at your fluttering hole. Ivar wets his lips with his tongue before he leans down and presses his lips to your clit. The little jolt your hips give makes Ivar pull back seeing if you have woken up, seeing you have not he leans back down.   
  
Ivar kisses your clit for a few moments before he opens his mouth to draw your clit between his lips. At this you give a tiny whine but Ivar glances up to see your eyes still closed but your eyebrows are furrowed. Playing with your clit for a while, Ivar waits till he feels your arousal slowly leaking from your cunt on his chin. Letting your clit slip from between his lips, Ivar leans down further and presses his tongue against your spread cunt lips. As your arousal touches his tongue a full body shiver causes Ivar's body to shake. Ivar starts his lapping and movements slow, not wanting to wake you due to him losing control. After a while Ivar can not take it anymore and presses his tongue against the quivering hole, wanting to taste more. Ivar loves the more he thrusts his tongue the move of your arousal he tastes, making him speed the movements of his tongue.   
  
The sounds you are making in your sleep help Ivar increase his movements, the small whimpers and high pitched whine you release make him grind against the bed. Ivar brings his thumb up to your clit and starts to draw curt circles against your clit, making your hips jump. As his movements continue Ivar feels your velvety walls contract against his tongue, making his breathing pick up at the promise of your sweet juices going into his mouth. Little gasps leave your open mouth as your orgasm grows closer, making Ivar speed his movements wanting to feast on you. The high pitched whine that leaves your mouth as your cunt tightens around Ivar's tongue, his eyes roll into the back of his head. Your taste alone was almost enough to make Ivar cum in his trousers, but he wanted to have his body against your as his does.   
  
Pulling himself up again Ivar presses his front body against your side and begins to rut against you. His throbbing cock presses against the side of your hip as he grinds against you searching for his release. Ivar wishes to be inside you but he does not want to risk you waking up, making him only use the side of your body as a humping post. He presses his face into your hair breathing your scent as he feels the tightening of his balls become more noticeable. Finally he releases into his trousers with a strangled gasp, his hips stuttering against your hip. Ivar keeps his eyes closed as he comes down from his cloud nine, when he opens them he stares at you for a while.  
  
Realizing he needs to leave before you wake or before he falls asleep here, Ivar silently pushes himself off your bed. Once pushing the door open he sees you laying on your bed still asleep, his eyes drift to your hardened nipples poking through the thin tunic. Oh he wishes to go back to you and bring them into his mouth, but that will have to wait for another night. Hopefully that will be the night he presses his cock into your warm cunt, like he knows he will do one day. Let it be with your agreement or not, he will have that night. If he does not, the obsession for it will make him crack and he will do something worse.


End file.
